


My heart's conqueror

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Eventual Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, One Night Stands, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: Mingyu woke up after a crazy party, only to find out that he had a one night stand. Words from friends conviced him that his crush was his partner and tries to find him, not knowing that the real one night stand was watching him.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains boy X boy and smut, if you don't like it, don;t read it.
> 
> If you came for this reason then buckle up and enjoy the ride!! Man, I wanted to write one for so long, I hane no idea why this is such a long fanfiction. We need more stories, for this amazing couple and in the Seventeen community.  
> I am not an English speaker, so if you see some mistakes, please don't judge me. I hope I had the honorofics correct!! *crosses fingers*
> 
> P.S The following story is a fiction it isn't written to insult the kpop stars in any way.

Numb.

That’s what Mingyu was feeling when he opened his eyes, it wasn’t weird, he drank too much last night, like in every college party. Let’s point that it was Jun’s college party, he is a social butterfly who organizes a party once a month.

After blinking a few times, he realized that the ceiling he was staring at was not familiar. He looked around the room to notice that the room wasn’t familiar either. His heart was starting to beat fast, thoughts started to run through his head, one worse than the other. Mingyu was covered with a thin blanket and he was lying alone in bed. The dark haired man was not used to having one night stand and wished that he didn’t had one last night. The only way to confirm it was to look under the blanket. When he lifted the blacket he realized that he was indeed naked. Sweat started to form on his hairline.

He stood up and started to look around the room for his clothes. His pants were on the desk, his shoes were under the bed, his shirt was hanging from the doorknob and most importantly his underwear was hanging from the lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. His height wasn’t enough to reach it, so he had to get on the bed. He tried to be quick; he didn’t want anyone to emerged in the room and see his in his naked glory. That would be something difficult to explain and himself doesn’t know what happened either.

After putting his clothes on, he decided to leave the room to see if there was someone that knew what happened. The whole house was quite, he looked at his phone to check the time. It was 3 o’clock and a Thursday. Mingyu went to the living room and finally came to realize that he was in Jun’s apartment. That was a good thing; it would be too awkward to be at his one stand partner’s home.

Two men were lying on the couch and it looked like they were cuddling while sleeping, Mingyu came closer to find out that they were Jun and Minghao. At other times he wouldn’t bother them but right now he was walking on fire, growing anxious to know what happened last night. He shook the taller of the two softly. Jun opened his eyes with a groan, rubbing his eyes. When he crossed eyes with Mingyu he groaned. Minghao, who had his head on June chest groaned as well.

-What’s up man? Why did you wake me up? I had to clean up after the party ended with Minghao only, because all of you lazy asses decided to ditch me, I need sleep.

-I will let you sleep later, just please tell me what happened yesterday, hyung.

Jun carefully cradled Minghao’s head and placed it on a couch pillow, brushed his bangs off almost lovingly and stood up.

-Let’s me at least grab a cup of coffee first, if you want my mind to work then I need caffeine, whispered the Chinese man with a rough voice.

They went to the kitchen in silence and Jun turned off the coffee machine. After a while they both sat down with a cup of fresh coffee each.

-Let’s not talk to loud; Minghao helped me clean last night so I want him to sleep a little more.

Mingyu took a sip of his coffee and groaned in satisfaction, the coffee already helping with his hangover.

-Please tell me what I have done yesterday hyung.

-The problem is can you handle it? You were pretty wild last night. You have done it before; I don’t understand why you want to know what happened last night, the Chinese man said stopping abruptly to stare at his neck with wide eyes. Dude is that a hickey?

The tall man grabbed his phone and put it on selfie camera mode and there it was, a purplish mark between his neck and collarbone. He shifted his head a little to the side and there were more hickeys on the expanse of his neck and one behind his ear.

-Did you find a boyfriend last night? Did he said yes? Congrats, said Jun patting him on the shoulder.

-I wish.. Hyung, I think I had an one night stand last night..said Mingyu.

-You had WHAT? Jun shouted.

Mingyu shushed him telling him that Minghao was sleeping.

-The problem is… I don’t know who it was, what if it was a girl? I am not into girls, what if I got her pregnant?

-There is no way that it was a girl, all the girls had left by 2 o’clock at night and you where still hanging out with us in the living room.

-Okay..thank god.

-Well do you want to know what have you done last night? said Jun drinking his coffee.

-Yes please. Although I know what happens when I get drunk.

-Hoho, dude you went harder than ever.

-I wanted some liquid courage to confess to Jeonghan-hyung. I guess I overdid it.

-You guess? You had body shots, you decided to do some arm wrestling with Seungcheol-hyung and you broke my glass coffee table. Then you decided to do a sexy dance battle with Jungkook and Yugyeom and you took your shirt off, hopping on the couch. After that, you played drunken ping pong with Dokyeom and won. You disappeared at the corridor after you finished the game and haven’t seen you since now.

-Ohh hyung sorry for the coffee table, Seungcheol-hyung and I will pay for the damage.

-Nahh, I hated that coffee table, my mom had bought it for me, now I have an excuse to buy another one without hurting her feelings.

Mingyu sighed and sipped his coffee, Jun didn’t help much but at least he know he is going to be stared a lot these days.

-So you don’t know with who I slept with, hyung?

-No, I don’t.

-Damn it, said Mingyu banging his head on the table.

-Chill, someone else might know what happened. We weren’t the only ones at the party, our friends were also. We will gather what they know and we will have a full image of what happened.

-Junhui? said a third voice from the kitchen door. The sitting pair looked Minghao who was rubbing his eyes, walking towards them. Mingyu noticed that he was wearing one of Jun’s shirts.

Jun cooed at the other Chinese man and patted his lap. Minghao obliged, and sat on Jun’s lap wrapping his hand around the man’s neck.

-Sorry baobao, did we wake you up? said Jun kissing Minghao’s cheek.

The Korean man looked at them with wide eyes.

-Since when are you guys a thing? said Mingyu.

-Since last night, said Minghao with a blush on his face. We confessed to each other. Boo puked on me because he drank too much, Jun gave me one of his shirts and confessed.

-And that misunderstanding you guys had?

-We solved it, said Jun ruffling Minghao’s black hair.

-You told him how wild he was last night? You were so embarrassing. said Minghao.

-Yeah I told him his adventures, said Jun. Well we have a problem, baobao.

-What problem?

-Mingyu slept with someone last night but doesn’t remember who.

The Korean man’s cheeks turned red at the point.

-I woke up and I was at the bedroom at the end of the corridor, but there was not a note or a message to tell me who it was. We confirmed that the person was a man but we know nothing about him.

-Do you remember anything? said Jun looking at Minghao, in fact he didn’t take his eyes off the slim man since he arrived.

The said man pursed his lips in thought for moment.

-When Boo puked on me , me and Junhui went to his room to change, after about 15 minutes we left the room and I saw you walking in my room and a little later I saw Jeonghan-hyung getting in as well. So there was possibility that Jeonghan-hyung was your partner.

Mingyu chocked on his coffee and stared at Minghao with wide eyes. Memories were flashing through his mind of Jeonghan-hyung beneath him, lying on the bed, panting.

-I remember Jeonghan-hyung lying on the bed underneath me, I slept with him? he gasped.

Jun looked at him with smile on his face.

-Way to go man, you did it!! said Jun smiling.

Mingyu started get excited, he finally got the chance to approach Jeonghan and confess to him.

 _Wait,did I confess to him?_ he thought.

-But when I woke up, Jeonghan-hyung wasn’t there. What if I didn’t confess and he thought it was a night stand? What if I hurt his feelings without realizing it? What do I do, said the tall man running his hand through his hair.

-Then the best way is to go and find him you, you pabo!!Jeonghan-hyung is in the same group of friends as us, it would be too awkward if you don’t do anything, said Minghao.

-And you will finally get together!! said Jun. Now go home, have a shower, you seriously stink, put some clothes on and go find him.

-Are you guys going to come to the university? said Mingyu getting up and approaching the entrance door.

-I have a dance practice in the evening and Minghao has a book club meeting the same time so we have some time to sleep more and eat. Tomorrow we both have a very hectic schedule so I think we won’t meet. We have a group gathering on Saturday so we will meet there. Good luck!!

-Ok, see you there then.

The moment the door closed, a figure appeared in the kitchen. When he realized who he was, Minghao looked at the man with a sad look on his face and went to hug him.

\------------------------------------------------------//////////--------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu was walking across campus, with the phone on his hand. He had taken a shower and put some clothes on, a little overdressed for going to university but he really wanted to look good for Jeonghan. He was wearing his tight pair of ripped black pants and a dark red sweater with a leather jacket. He had been looking around the campus for a while, still hadn’t figured out where the blond man was. He decided to go to the place where the students gather for their breaks, the university’s courtyard. 

At that moment, he saw that the man he was searching for two hours sitting on a bench with Jisoo. Jeonghan was crying hard and Jisoo looked like he was comforting him.

-I don’t know what to do, what if he hates me? said Jeonghan.

-Mingy won’t hate you Hannie, he will understand, said the other man rubbing Jeonghan’s back.

When Mingyu heard his name, his instinct told him to hide behind the bushes, which he did, and eavesdropped their conversation.

-He will after what happened last night, how I ever going to forgive myself? I even left without saying sorry. I am jerk. He will think that I played with his feelings. I am not ready yet.

-You were very upset yesterday you have every right to feel that way but Mingyu is no stranger, he is our friend and he will understand if you explain the whole situation. You have to talk to him. It will be better if he knows.

-Ok, I will talk to him and then if he stops talking to me I will gather my pieces and see what I can do with my miserable life, Jeonghan said wiping his nose with a tissue.

 _Jeonghan-hyung is sad about me and mentioned something about last night and how he feels sorry, well the only logical way is that Jeonghan-hyung is the one I slept with. He might thought that I didn’t like him back,_ thought Mingyu and butterflies appeared in his stomach.

-He likes me, whispered Mingyu to himself astonished.

When he looked up, he saw that the two men were gone. Panicking, he stood up to look for them, but couldn’t see them. He hadn’t ever asked Jeonghan about his university and now he deeply regretted it. He always doesn’t speak much when they talk, he just stares at him like an idiot.

\-------------------------------------------------------///////-------------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo wasn’t in the mood to go to the university, he kind of regretted of going to Junhui’s party. Going to parties was against his introvert nature, but an opportunity appeared. Thinking that the party could solve the problem is his heart, he went, yet, another problem occurred and he faced the harsh reality. He sat on his bed in his dorm and decided to read a book, to help him easy his mind and somehow cure his heart. The universe seemed to mess with him and the door opened, revealing his roommate, Mingyu. A wish popped in his mind and that wish was to kill himself. Mingyu looked good, as far a Wonwoo knew he was looking for Jeonghan. The tall man gave him a small smile but it didn’t quite reach his ears.

-Hey, good morning.

-Hey, hyung, how are you doing? I didn’t see you after 3 o’clock last night, did you leave?

Something seemed to flash through Wonwoo’s eyes; Mingyu couldn’t distinguish what it was.

-There were many people in that tiny house, it makes sense you didn’t see me after a while. Wonwoo said standing up. I am going to take a shower now was the last thing the shorter man said and he went to the bathroom.

Mingyu wanted to ask his hyung details about last night but he was too sleepy and tired to do, so he decided to take a nap. After changing to his pjs, he laid down to bed and darkness overtook him.

On Friday, Mingyu couldn’t find the blond man, anywhere. He didn’t have the chance to speak to his friend Jisoo about Jeonghan. He was kind of devastated, wanting to finally confess and be Jeonghan’s boyfriend. Getting in classes was useless for Mingyu; his mind was stuck to last Thursday’s events. Four hours later, he decided to go to the café across campus to have some coffee.

He opened the café’s door deep in thought and ordered a black Americano, ignoring the waitress who tried to flirt with him. Mingyu felt a tap on his shoulder, only to turn around and lock eyes with a silver-haired man smiling at him.

-Seungcheol-hyung, how are you? said Mingyu high fiving the man. Come on sit, I wanted to see you and talk to you.

-I am trying my best Mingyu, how are you doing?  I actually wanted to talk to you as well, said the eldest one looking a bit nervous. He fished out a packet of cigarettes and lit one placing it on his mouth. He took a long drag, trying to gather his thoughts.

-Is everything wrong hyung, oh it’s about Jun-hyung’s glass table that we broke? If I have done or said anything to you, I am sorry, I was pretty wasted.

-No, it’s not about Junhui’s table and you haven’t done anything wrong, I have done something wrong. Me and Jeonghan had done something wrong.

-There is no way you and Jeonghan-hyung had done nothing wrong hyung, I don’t remember you doing anything wrong, I told you I was pretty wasted, I woke up next morning not remembering anything.

That word, the word “wrong” seemed to ring something to his mind, like a simple word was the key to unlock his memories. The more he listened to it, the faster bitterness grew in his chest. A voice talked to his mind.

_“ Mingyu, this is wrong, a simple make out won’t heal my feelings and it will play with yours, I have to talk to Seungcheol and clear everything out.”_

The moment he came back to reality he faced the person who spoke in his mind, right in front of him, kissing Seungcheol with a smile creeping from his face. The silver man responded in kind, cradling the person’s face with his hands with a sigh.

-Jeonghan-hyung?

The moment the blond man looked at him smiling, not because of him, because of the person he kissed, Mingyu’s memory started to come together again.

He remember that it took him two hours to get ready, so he can be perfect for the night that might changed his life. The long walk to Jun hyung’s apartment with DK, the smiling one trying to calm him down. The big hug he received from Jun-hyung when he walked in, and the high fives he received from Jungkook, Yugyeom and Bambam. The ping pong drunken game, with them and his victory that caused him his ability to walk straight. The flirting that he did to Jeonghan, by jumping on the sofa half naked, dancing to a sexy song and the arm wrestling that followed with Seungcheol.

He could recall coming across to Seungcheol and Jeonghan fighting animatedly in the kitchen and the silver man leaving the party. He could remember taking Jeonghan to Minghao’s bed to comfort him and the make out session that followed. The sadness, when the blond man told him that this is wrong. The emptiness when he left. His soft, flowery scent lingering in the room and him breaking to pieces and realizing there are not always happy endings. The bottle of vodka he took from the kitchen and the walk of shame back to Minghao’s room.

The memory of footsteps echoed in his mind, soft hand caressing his cheeks, wiping away the tears that spilled from his cheeks and a soothing voice whispering soft nothings to him. Mingyu could remember caressing the man’s naked skin and kissing him stupid. Mouthing his neck and thrusting into him. Moans and grunts echoing across the room, a new scent overpowering Jeonghan-hyung’s scent, a comforting, spicy one. The last memory of him spooning the other man, sniffing his hair as he fell asleep summoned into his mind.

The happy feeling was washed away from him, his chest was hurting.

-Mingyu, are you alright? said the silver hair man looking at him worriedly. His vision focused back to Seungcheol. Jeonghan had taken a seat right next to him holding the latter’s hand, looking at him the same way.

The taller man swallowed, trying to subdue the pained sensation, he lost the game of love, but he didn’t want the new couple to pity him. He wanted to deal it on his own and when he was healed, he wanted to take a chance in love again.

-I though Cheollie talked with you Min, said the blond man with a sad expression on his face.

-We didn’t have to talk about anything, I already figured out that you guys got together, and after all, you went after him hyung. I guess things worked with in you.

-We are sorry Mingyu, we don’t want you to hate us, Hannie told me what happened after I left.

-I won’t hate you guys; actually I blamed myself that I hadn’t seen how in love you were with each other. Ultimately, not everyone wins in the game of love. I guys wish you the best, but if the things don’t go right, which I hope not, I won’t hesitate to conquer Jeonghan’s heart. Just to let you know, Cheol-hyung.

Seungcheol-hyung looked at him, trying to decipher Mingyu’s feelings; the later was too determined to show nothing on his face. A small gummy smile appeared on the silver man’s face and a bright one to Jeonghan’s.

-Thank you for understanding, we didn’t want to cut ties with you Min, we believe you are an amazing friend and mostly you are like a brother to us. As for breaking up, I don’t think that is going to happen.

-You are like my brothers too, so I don’t want to lose you as well, it will change our dynamic of our group.

Jeonghan stood up and gave Mingyu a hug, rubbing his back. The younger melted from the warmth of the hug and was ready to break down, but he pulled himself together.

-So, you remember everything? said Seungcheol, lighting another cigar. You told me that you didn’t remember things.

Jeonghan returned to his seat and laced his fingers with his boyfriend. Their constant contact made Mingyu’s heart hurt.

-Well I remembered to the part that Jeonghan-hyung left and what I have done later, which I kind of regret.

-What have you done Min? said Jeonghan.

-I-I sort of had an one night stand with somebody, I just don’t remember who it was.

Two pairs of wide eyes looked at him.

-Really?! Did you have sex before with no strings attached? said Jeonghan’s boyfriend.

-Never before hyung, it was my first time, I sort of want to know who it was, I am not kind of an one night stand person, what if that guy actually had feelings for me and I took advantage of them?

-That’s very nice of you Min, but if he or she hadn’t left anything behind, like a phone number then he or she most likely doesn’t want to meet you again, said the blond one. That’s what one night stands are.

-Well I know from Jun-hyung that all the girls left early, so I slept with a guy, thank god, I didn’t want to leave a chick pregnant, said Mingyu sipping his coffee.

-That’s good; Jeonghan and I will ask the others discreetly, I know how much they will tease you.

-Thank you hyungs, I appreciate that.

-No problem Minnie, it’s the least we could do, said Jeonghan smiling.

The oldest squished the cigarette on the ash tray and stood up.

-I think you should head to our gathering they will complain if we arrive too late, he said and put his hand on Jeonghan’s waist.

Mingyu stood up, realizing how hard it will be for him to get over the blond man. Maybe finding the guy he spent the night with will change things to the better.

\-----------------------------------------------------------////////////----------------------------------------------

-What is taking them so long? They are the ones who are always on time, said Vernon sipping his beer.

-Well Jeonghan texted me that they went for coffee so they might lost themselves talking, said Jisoo.

-The point was for the whole group to gather and talk, not just them, complained Seungkwan.

-They will be here soon, if they couldn’t make it they would have text us, said Jun. He had wrapped his hand around Minghao’s waist, the said man nodding at his words.

-We have so many things to discuss; we are wasting time, said Dokyeom with his mouth full of meat.

-What things do we have to discuss? said Hoshi.

-Well, how Junhui and Minghao got together is a thing we have to discuss, said Jihoon looking at the Chinese couple with a pointed look. You try to be subtle, but you really aren’t.

Eight pair of wide eyes turned to look at the Chinese couple, Minghao blushing at the stares and Jun looking back at them with a sly grin.

-Is this true? Boo screamed.

Minghao nodded and hide his head on Jun’s chest; the taller gave him a kiss on the crown of his hair, cooing from the cuteness.

That moment, Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Mingyu walked in, saving the Chinese couple from the teasing. Mingyu decided to sit across the couple he came with, during the walk the couple exchanged kisses and laughs and Mingyu heart wanted to rip out of his chest. He sat next to Jun and Minghao and Jeonghan and Seungcheol sat between Joshua and Vernon.

-Heyy, finally you guys are here!! said Vernon, giving a bro fist to the silvered-haired man.

-We just learned that Minghao and Jun are a thing!!Did you guys know? said Boo excited.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol denied in unison, wide eyed while Mingyu nodded. Eleven pairs of eyes looked at him, surprised.

-Only because I stayed over Jun-hyung’s house after the party, I was lucky. Mingyu commented.

-Congratulations you two, said Jeonghan, actually we have something to say as well, said the blond man, taking Seungcheol’s hand. We started dating.

That moment screams of happiness and whistles occurred congratulating the couple, in response the couple exchanged a kiss, making the group whistle more.

-About time you guys, said Vernon patting Seungcheol’s back.

-Took you long enough, said Soonyoung.

-I am not impressed, they always acted like a married couple, it was about time they got together, said Jihoon causing almost everyone to laugh.

Mingyu took a glass, filled it with soju and gulped all at once. The Chinese couple gave him a sympathetic look and Minghao patted him on the shoulder. The taller man gave him a smile not quite reaching his ears.

-Wonwoo is not here yet? said Jeonghan pouring some soju for him and Cheol.

-No, I wonder what happened to him, said Soonyoung.

That moment a notification popped in Mingyu’s phone. The later saw that it was a notification from Wonwoo. He opened the phone to read the message only to stand up from his seat at once. He texted back quickly, waiting eagerly for the answer. When he received it he put his jacket back on.

-Gyu-hyung what’s up? said Vernon.

-Wonwoo-hyung texted me saying that someone is following him and begged me to go fetch him.

-I will come with you, said Jun, Minghao and Cheol stood up as well nodding.

-Do we know where he is? said Cheol when they left the restaurant.

-He has taken the usual route we take to get here, so we just have to follow that, said Mingyu his heart racing faster very minute.

It take them long to find Wonwoo with his back against a wall and a group of shady guys in front of him. The short man was trying very hard to keep a cold expression on his face and a distance between them.

-Come on, hot stuff, don’t play hard to get, you are going to have some fun.

-No thank you, not interested, said Wonwoo trying to utter the words clearly.

A guy smiled at him and held his chin with his hand closing the distance between them. His other hand wasn’t visible but Mingyu didn’t want to guess where it was.

-You don’t have an advantage, so why don’t just give up and enjoy the ride?

Fire started to burn in Mingyu’s veins, absolutely disgusted by the guys and decided to intervene.

-Think again punk, said Mingyu with a dark voice, walking towards them. He could see that Cheol’s face has morphed a stone cold expression, Jun looked angry, clearly against his nature and Minghao looked relaxed, but there was fire in his eyes.

-You think we will get scared from a bunch of kids?  said the guy moving away from Wonwoo. We will finish with you and we will take your cutie as well, said the man pointing at Minghao.

That seemed to release Jun’s inner beast because in the next minute, one of them was laying on the ground unconscious, from a kick.

-We are not playing you see, said Jun darkly.

The other punks decided to attack them as well but the next minute they were on the ground groaning in pain from Seungcheol’s judo throws and Minghao’s attacks. The guy tried to escape, pulling Wonwoo with him, only to be too late. Mingyu was in front of him, the height difference was making Mingyu huge.

-Let him go, growled slowly, he grabbed the punk’s shirt collar with one hand and punched him with the other, breaking some of his teeth. At that moment, he released Wonwoo, the said man going to their other three friends. Minghao gave him a hug, comforting him.

Suddenly, Mingyu felt a blow on the head only to realize that the punk had throw him a rock.

-That guy is faggot, he deserves to be treated like a big slut, after all he is one, said muffled from the teeth loss.

The tall man bent his legs, so they where on the same eye level and gave him a punch and another and another, until the punk’s face was a bloody mess. He only stopped because Seungcheol told him that it was enough and they should go back.

-Wonwoo-hyung needs to sit down, he is shaken, said Minghao still holding Wonwoo.

The group walked back in silence, as fast as they could. Mingyu’s anger subsidized yet he was still worried about his hyung. There was another feeling blossoming inside him, the feeling he wanted to protect him from everything and hold him close to him.

The tall man shook his brain to erase the thought.

_You idiot, you just had your heart broken, what were you thinking? Wonwoo is your hyung, nothing else._

They finally arrived at the restaurant, it was a small family restaurant and a bit underrated, the group had found a little treasure and made it their place. The owners, an old couple get to know them all and treated them like children. When they walked in, gasps where heard and the elderly couple rushed to see what happened. The four men explained briefly to them.

-Those punks are always frolicking around here causing trouble, I will inform the police tomorrow, said the elder man.

-I will get the first aid kit, said the lady owner rushing in the back of the shop.

They sat back to their seats and Wonwoo sat beside Mingyu, looking at him with guilt. The taller man smiled at him.

-It’s okay hyung, it is just a scratch I will be fine. Are you alright? You look a little bit shaken, said the taller rubbing Wonwoo’s back.

-I will be better; I just realized that things would get a bit worse if you hadn’t seen the message. I didn’t had the time to forward it to the other members, I didn’t even thought of sending it to the group chat. Thank you, Mingyu.

-It’s okay hyung, it’s not your fault, said Minghao.

-It’s my fault, I should have taken the other route that had more lights, since I am alone.

-I am glad that it didn’t get worse, said Jeonghan cuddling with Seungcheol.

Wonwoo looked at them, realizing that they were extremely close. Then he looked at Mingyu who looked kind of sad.

-Are you guys dating? he asked, even though he knew the answer.

-Yes we started dating at the party, beamed Jeonghan, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

The old woman put the first aid kit on the table and promised she will treat them some Ddeokbokki to make them feel better.

-Congratulations guys, said Wonwoo smiling. The couple nodded as thanks.

-Did you know that Minghao and June are dating, hyung? said Vernon.

-Yeah, only by chance though, answered the other.

Wonwoo saw that Mingyu took a piece of cotton from the first aid kit. The shorter man fished the antiseptic out of the kit before the taller one could reach it.

-Let me at least do it for you, it’s my fault anyways. Moreover it’s on your forehead and you won’t be able to see it.

Before Mingyu argued back, Wonwoo had grabbed another cotton ball, dipped it in antiseptic and placed it on the taller’s forehead. Thankfully, it was a small wound located to the left side of his forehead close to temple, so it didn’t bleed as much. Mingyu hissed in pain, making Wonwoo looking at him with a sad expression. The short man put his hand on Mingyu’s cheek, caressing it. The taller jolted at the contact, feeling the soft touch was kind of familiar.

-I am sorry Gyu, I will try to be more careful, said Wonwoo and started very soft to pat cotton ball on the wound.

The distance between their faces was only a few inches, Mingyu could see how warm the shorter’s staring was, there was a hint of guilt in his eyes. He could see how sharp the jaw line was and how thin and soft his lips were. Almost kissable.

_Will you stop? You had your heart broken._

-It’s not your fault hyung, said the taller, there are unfortunately many assholes like them in the world, after all you are a bachelor, you have every right to look nice.

Wonwoo raised his eyes, not stopping his work.

-Do I look nice? he said and his cheeks turned pinkish colour, the taller finding it extremely cute for some reason.

-Yes, you do, you always do. Is that a new pair of pants? You have styled your hair nicely as well, said Mingyu becoming even more flustered every second.

-They actually are my new jeans, said the shorter, did you notice?

The taller looked at the black pair of jeans his hyung wore, there were a bit tight and complimenting the shorter ones thighs. He also wore black shoes, black turtleneck and a red bomber jacket. He styled his hair so his forehead was showing with a strand of hair falling on the side of his forehead.

-I always notice you hyung, said Mingyu looking back to Wonwoo’s eyes. The man looked at him with a big smile that Mingyu found it strangely breathtaking.

-You are a little tease aren’t you? said the older one, putting the cotton ball away.

-Are you done flirting, hyungs? We have to talk about the camping trip, said the maknae of the group, Chan.

The said hyungs stuttered saying that they are not flirting. Mingyu’s chest started to feel a little better; he kind of forgot why he was sad when he was talking to Wonwoo. Talking to the shorter man was always misjudged as flirting from the other guys, but to Mingyu came so naturally talking to his hyung, they were also dorm mates so they were very close.

-Yes we do, the camping is in less than a month and we haven’t organized anything yet, said Boo feeding Vernon.

-Well we have talked about the gear and food we have to take, but not how we are going to go there, said Soonyoung with his mouth full.

-I don’t see we are going to do anything, if our dads don’t stop making out, said Minghao sipping his beer.

Mingyu turned to look at the so called “dads” shamelessly making out across him. Jeonghan broke from the kiss and apologized with glassed eyes and swollen lips. He mouthed something to Cheol that Mingyu could clearly see that it was “I love you”. That had caused another kiss between them and an invisible hand punching Mingyu’s chest, the said man stood up with the first aid kid on his hand, breathless. He muttered that he will take it to the ajumma and he will return. The kissing couple didn’t even notice that he left. When they pulled away, they said that it was the last kiss and they were ready to discuss. Jisoo was looking at them with a scolding look on his face.

Wonwoo was starting to get a bit pissed at the couple’s attitude, they knew that Mingyu had a crush on Jeonghan and they didn’t seem to take Mingyu’s feelings into consideration. He saw that black haired Chinese man was going to say something as well only to be stopped by Jun whispering something to his ear. Jun looked at Wonwoo pointing at the couple and rolled his eyes, annoyed as well.

-Hey hyungs, you are two days together right? said Wonwoo, not bearing to keep silent. He wasn’t that type of a guy to say something. Mingyu is very precious to him, he can almost say that he has deep feelings for him. Ok let’s face it, he has a crush on him.

-That’s right Wonwoo, said Seungcheol.

-I am sure everyone knew one way or another that Mingyu had a crush on Jeonghan-hyung right? continued Wonwoo.

-That’s right, said Jeonghan playing with his boyfriend’s fingers, and the rest of the group nodded.

-And I am sure you know how someone feels when he is heartbroken?

The couple nodded with a sad look on their face.

-I am not scolding you guys because you love each other, I am sure Mingyu is happy for you, but it will take him sometime to get used to the fact that you are together and Jeonghan-hyung is taken, just keep the kisses to a minimum for a little while when he is present, so that it won’t cause him so much grief and it won’t be difficult for him to hang out with you. If you don’t, it might change the dynamic of the group and we will be weird with one another, said Wonwoo.

-We are happy for you but please consider him a little while, you can give as much kisses as you want when you are alone, added Minghao.

-Ok, we will give it a try, said Seungcheol, we are sorry.

-You have to apologize to Mingyu sometime not to us, as you see it takes him a bit long to return a first aid kit, said Jun.

-It’s one of the rarest times that Wonwoo-hyung voiced what he thinks, said Chan astonished.

-I didn’t realize that Mingyu was feeling sad, said Soonyoung.

-I didn’t notice it either, said Jisoo.

-Well Wonwoo-hyung is Mingyu’s dorm mate for a while he knows him better, he might have developed a soft spot for him, teased Jun.

-Shut up, said Wonwoo with pink cheeks.

That time Mingyu returned with a giant plate of Ddeokbokki and placed it on the table with a smile. He sat down and had a sip of his soju, noticing the stares the group gave him.

-Is something wrong? said the taller.

The group shook his head and opened the discussion about the camping trip. The Jeongcheol couple didn’t kiss for the rest of the night and tried to keep the skinship to a minimum.


	2. Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time passes and Mingyu's heart getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this story is finally out!! I hope you guys are excited!!
> 
> Oh man, I suck at summaries and notes so much.... Ι really hope you guys are enjoying it...

Time seemed to pass fast for Mingyu, everyday he seemed to get over Jeonghan and his mind to be occupied by the stranger who he slept with. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had graduated from college and decided to leave together, kind of fast for being together for a year Mingyu thought. Also it seemed that everyone was too drunk or had left early at the fateful party so none remembers who the stranger was.

Mingyu was convincing himself that there are no feelings for Jeonghan. The stranger seemed to take over his mind and someone else did. That one was the man with the sharp jaw line, his hyung, Wonwoo. The older man was finishing college and started his own life. He had already found his own place and a job. Both were kind of sad for that, they had gotten used to being roommates, but they haven’t talked about it.

It was the last day for Wonwoo to stay at the dorm, the boxes with his stuff were already packed and the house was already equipped with furniture so he only had to bring the boxes and his clothes. Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to spend all day together inside the dorm, as it was their last day. The tall man had cooked his hyung’s favorite dish and they had planned to watch some movies on the couch. In the middle of the movie, Mingyu couldn’t help himself and said was he was thinking the most.

-I am going to miss you hyung, he said.

Wonwoo turned to look at him, his expression was unreadable at first, a small smile appeared on his face and looked like he was a bit teary.

-I am going to miss you too Gyu, I am very glad I met you, the man said.

-Don’t worry hyung; we are going to meet as a group.

-We are getting older Gyu, we are going to get busy, start our own lives.

-We will always have time for our friends, don’t worry, said the taller giving a small smile.

The taller couldn’t resist and pulled the other into a hug, Wonwoo didn’t recoil, he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders and buried his head on the taller’s neck. Due to the height difference, Mingyu’s face was placed on Wonwoo’s hair, he could smell his shampoo, soft strands were tickling his face in pleasant way. They don’t know how long they stayed like this; they were completely comfortable with this position.

With Wonwoo’s departure, Mingyu’s life started getting a bit dull, empty. Sure, they were talking on the phone but they couldn’t meet that often, the oldest was working on a publishing company everyday and had to deal with deadlines and obnoxious writers. The taller started to concentrate to his studies more; he wanted to graduate as soon as possible, so they didn’t have time to meet.

Three months full of stress, studies and homework passed with a blur for Mingyu and it was his university graduation, He graduated along with Jun, Minghao, Dokyeom, Soonyoung and Seungkwan. Boo had taken some extra classes the last year so he was going to graduate with them.  The entire group decided to have a celebration party between them for the guy’s graduation on Saturday.

The night was going smoothly for a while; they were drinking and talking like the old times. Mingyu and Wonwoo had their hips attached with each other, catching up with each other.

-Are you looking for a place Mingyu? said the older.

-Yeah, I can’t seem to find anything, either it needs money for repair, either it is overpriced. Currently I am staying at Jun’s and Minghao’s place, they told me I can stay as long as I want, but I feel like a third wheel sometimes.

-Actually you can stay with me, said Wonwoo, sipping his drink, my landlord had raised my rent and I despairly need a roommate, we had been leaving for a while and we are comfortable with each other, but if you don’t like it it’s okay.

The taller beamed, making Wonwoo’s heart stop.

-Really? I would love to stay with you hyung! Are you sure you don’t want the place by yourself?

-I was planning to move out if I don’t find a roommate to a cheaper place anyway. Rooming with you will be like old times, said Wonwoo smiling. You can move in anytime you want.

-How I about next week? I want to move in as soon as possible.

-That sounds great, said the oldest and both smiled to each other not noticing the Chinese couple staring at them.

-We should tell him baobao, whispered Jun to his boyfriend’s ear. Wonwoo-hyung is getting sadder and sadder. I know he was the one who told us not to tell him, but since he moved out he is holed up to his new house. Wonwoo is our friend I know, but Mingyu is our friend as well.

-What if Mingyu doesn’t want to be friends with him, this is going to be sad as well, said the Chinese man biting his lip.

-Haven’t you noticed that the last one and a half year that Mingyu seems to be more interest in Wonwoo and spends more time with him? asked Jun with his eyebrow raised. He told me how much he missed his hyung when he was gone.

-Are you sure about that? said the black haired one.

-Ι am sure, said giving a peck on his boyfriend’s lips making the later flush.

Someone cleared his throat at that moment, and Chinese couple turned to see Seungcheol with Jeonghan smiling to them.

-We have an announcement to make, said Seungcheol ruffling his black hair, he dyed them back to his original colour when he graduated.

Jeonghan blushed at the words.

Mingyu looked at them curiously and noticed a sparkle on Jeonghan’s hand. That sparkle was coming from a stone shining from the light, and that stone was attached to a ring. The taller’s widened.

Mingyu said to himself that he got over Jeonghan; he didn’t have feeling for him. But his heart squeezed looking at the ring. Maybe buried deep down his heart was a hint of hope that he would get together with Jeonghan. And that hope was gone. He didn’t listen anything that time, he could guess that the couple said they were getting married and that the group was screaming congratulations to him, having stood up from their seats to hug the engaged couple. He was too deep in thought to notice anything further.

He was kind of irritated for himself, Jeonghan had already moved on with his life and he planning to make his boyfriend his partner for life. Mingyu did nothing but heal his feelings and develop that hope of becoming boyfriends. He couldn’t find his one stand night partner and he started to develop feelings for his roommate, only to throw them over the roof when Wonwoo moved out. He was doing it again and again, giving up his feelings not fight for them.

Mingyu wasn’t in the mood to let it happen again. When he came back to earth, the voices in the room started to become clearer.

-We are going to have the wedding in winter, said Jeonghan smiling.

-Ohhh that’s going to be so pretty, said Seungkwan, smiling.

-We have already decided our lead best man, said Seungcheol, they are going to be other two but I want that one next to me. I hope the rest of you don’t get to jealous.

-Who are you thinking? said Chan with his mouth full of food.

Jeonghan gave them a smile.

-He kind of helped us get together, so we think he fits the spot, said the blonde and the engaged couple turned to look at Mingyu.

Mingyu looked at them with wide eyes. The rest of the group cheered and started patting his on the shoulder.

-Everyone, we have to let Mingyu answer. He might doesn’t feel comfortable to accept this, said Wonwoo putting his hand on the taller’s shoulder. The said man smiled at him, melting at his hyung’s thoughtfulness.

-We don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, Jeonghan said biting his lip, you did kind of help us.

Mingyu smiled lightly.

Maybe marrying them will help him move on with his life, close that chapter forever.

-I will be your best man, I will be honored.

The engaged couple who were sitting next to him gave him a hug, thanking him.

-I was thinking of making Vernon and Wonwoo-hyung my other two best men, said Seungcheol smiling.

-Sure thing, I will be your best man, said Vernon smiling wide.

-I don’t mind as well, I will be honored to be one of your best men, said Wonwoo.

-Thanks guys, said the black haired man smiling.

-As for me I was thinking of Dokyeom, Seungkwan, Joshua and Jihoon as my best men, if you guys don’t want to, said Jeonghan.

-No, as the best friend who listened to your crap about your inquired love, I demand to be your best man, said Joshua winking.

-If you let as sing at your wedding, we will be your best men said Seungkwan with Dokyeom nodding.

-I would like to play the piano too or you better find another one, said Jihoon with his mischievous eyes.

-Ok, ok we would ask you guys anyway, said Jeonghan smiling. We would like Jun, Minghao, Dino and Soonyoung to have a dancing performance to our wedding as well.

-Consider it done, said Soonyoung smiling with the other three.

\----------------------------------------------------------/////////////------------------------------------------------

-Aaaahhh, damn I ate so much, said Mingyu rubbing his belly as he was walking.

-I ate a bit much as well, said Wonwoo next to him, but the food was so good.

-Yess, soo good, agreed the taller.

They started walking in silence again, the party had came to an end, the gag line with Jihoon and Vernon asked them if the rest wanted to have an after party at a club. Mingyu hadn’t have a good night’s sleep for three months and wanted to sleep as much as he wanted to and Wonwoo wasn’t into clubs.  As for the engaged couple they decided to go home and cuddle. They were on their way to Wonwoo’s home.

-Still you didn’t have to take me home, Gyu, said the eldest.

-It’s okay, I needed to walk anyway, I ate so much and you walking alone late at night is kind of risky. I don’t want anyone attacking you, said Mingyu smiling to him.

The shorter one smiled making butterflies explode to Mingyu’s stomach.

-I was going to be fine; I have pepper spray with me.

-What if they are too many and ambush you like last time? I got really worried that I won’t get in time.

Silence resumed once again, it was kind of dark so none of them could see their flustered faces. They finally arrived to Wonwoo’s doorstep.

-I guess we have to say goodnight, said Mingyu smiling.

-I guess we do, said the shorter man, halfhearted, Mingyu-ah can I ask you something? asked Wonwoo fumbling with his hands.

-Sure, said Mingyu.

-Would you like to come in for a drink? It’s been so long.

-Sure, I would love to.

The two men entered the house. Mingyu noticed that it was simply decorated, with just the essential furniture and there a way a giant bookcase filled with books. Wonwoo ushered the youngest to take a seat and disappeared in the kitchen to get some beers. A few minutes later he returned and sat down to the couch next to Mingyu, handing him a cold beer can. The solid sound of the cans opening was echoed in the house. After they both took a sip, Mingyu noticed that his hyung was staring at the can with a scowl on his face.

-Is something bothering you hyung?

\- Why did you accept to be their best man? They really broke your heart, said the eldest looking at Mingyu.

-If they asked me a year ago, I would have decline, but I decided that it might helped me move on with my life, I mean Jeonghan-hyung was a huge crush and I was dreaming every night that how would it be if I was his boyfriend. After they told me that they started dating, I was crushed. You know hyung, I had a one night stand at Jun’s party last year and a half ago, that one he held in December, he didn’t notice the look Wonwoo gave him. I thought it was him, my memory was hazy from the hangover and I only remember me and Jeonghan making out. A few days later I learned that I was wrong when Seungcheol-hyung told that he and Jeonghan-hyung are boyfriends. He was looking kind of guilty. That moment all the memories came back and I realized that maybe my mind did it on purpose, forgetting the hurtful memory and protecting my heart. As the months passed I realized how inseparable they were, how perfect they were for each other, that couldn’t happen with me and Jeonghan-hyung.  I started thinking about my one night stand that period too, wanting to know who it was. I couldn’t find a clue about him, like he disappeared. I know, one night stands are called for that reason, you never see them again. Yet I wanted to know, who comforted my heart, who held me and kissed me so tenderly. It looked like he had unrequited feelings for me, he could held me so tenderly just to have a one night stand with me?  Being a best man for Jeonghan and Seungcheol-hyung might help and close this chapter forever, help me move on with my life. I will try to find love again, but it still eats me that my one night stand might love me and hurt himself day by day, just because I took advantage of his feelings for one night. I feel so guilty, said Mingyu lowering his head.

The taller felt a soft hand caressing his cheek, his heart clenched, the feeling felt familiar. He looked up to see Wonwoo-hyung looking at him with warm eyes. He felt a thumb caressing his cheek, brushing away a single tear that escaped from his eyes. He didn’t notice he started crying.

-Don’t blame yourself Gyu-ah, sometimes you are so good for your own.

Before Mingyu had the chance to respond, he felt a pair of lips on his own. The taller’s eyes widen not expecting the movement but what mostly shocked him was that those lips felt familiar. Very familiar. Mingyu found himself closing his eyes and responding to the kiss, relishing the softness of Wonwoo’s lips and the sigh the older released. He put his hand on the other’s neck, feeling like it belonged there. The kiss started getting more heated, their chests collided. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around him, his fingers were combing the hair on the taller’s nape. Mingyu’s heart started to beat faster, feeling excited, the kiss felt so right. He bit the eldest’s bottom lip, causing the later to moan, tongues to get involved. A soft and spicy scent surrounded him.

The taller’s hand found their place on Wonwoo’s hips starting to move them up and down, causing the later to groan and Mingyu’s pants getting tighter.

That kiss felt so right and strangely nostalgic for Mingyu. That moment, his memories started to go back to that faithful night where he slept with the stranger, who was carved to his memory. He remembered when he was drinking from the bottle of vodka, drowning his sorrow on alcohol, footsteps started to approach the room. When he looked up, he didn’t see a fog covering the person’s face like it used to be, it had disappeared revealing that the man who was looking for all this time hadn’t left at all, he was right next to him, he was his dormmate, Wonwoo. The eldest sat down and removed the bottle from his hand and cupped his face with his palms, brushing the tears away. The memories moved to fast forward, he saw Wonwoo laying down, moaning as Mingyu was mouthing his collarbones and thrusting into him.

The elder froze, bringing Mingyu back to reality; he must have stopped responding to the kiss when he went to memory land. Wonwoo looked at him in terror, his eyes were glazed and his lips were swollen. The taller was happy that he messed him up this much.

-I, I am so…sorry, I must have been more drunk than I thought, said Wonwoo, trying to break free from Mingyu’s hold. The said man was not in the mood to let him go again.

-Hyung, you were my one night stand? asked Mingyu looking at him. The older looked at him surprised; a sad expression was forming on his face.

-Yes, it was me, the eldest whispered. I saw Jeonghan-hyung telling Joshua-hyung that he had to go see Seungcheol-hyung and that he left you in the bedroom. I was kind of pissed with him, so I came to comfort you, my resolve broke seen you so heartbroken and I kissed you. You responded in kind and one thing led to the other and you know what happened. I was tipsy myself, I couldn’t control my feelings .The next morning, I woke up first, regretting for taking advantage of you. I hid in the bathroom until you left, hearing you saying that you will find Jeonghan-hyung because he was your one night stand. After you left, I appeared in the living room. Minghao was quick to realize what happened and consoled me that I should talk to you so we can turn back to normal, but I couldn’t do it. Then I realized that Jeonghan and Seungcheol-hyung got together and I just wanted to be there with you for a while, but I couldn’t get over that night when I could just feel you belonged to me. I decided to move out and stay alone, maybe not seeing you as much will make me get over you, it made it worse not seeing you smiling , saying good morning and cooking eggs on the stove, he paused for a while tears rolling down on his cheeks, kind of rare for Wonwoo. I couldn’t forget you around me as I couldn’t forget how much I love you.

The eldest broke from Mingyu’s hold only for Mingyu to pull him back to his chest with a emotionless expression.

-Let me go; now you know who your one night stand is, you can move on with your life Mingyu-ah. Just let me.. hhmmpphh, Wonwoo tried to say, though he was interrupted by the taller’s lips onto his.

They exchanged a deep and passionate kiss; Mingyu had placed his hand on nape holding him still, while devouring his mouth. Their lungs started to hurt, so they broke the kiss.

-I am not going to let you run away again. Not until you let me speak to you. I am in love with you too, hyung.  Not because we had a one night stand, because you stayed with me in my darkest times and helped me get over Jeonghan-hyung and mend my broken heart. You were so kind and thoughtful to me, letting me alone when I need to and staying close to me when I couldn’t just bear to see Jeonghan-hyung smile for another man. After a while I realized that my thoughts wandered around you and not him, I wondered what you were doing during the day, and what movie we are going to watch at night, if you let me cuddle you as always. I was so devastated when you moved out, trying to find an excuse to drop by your house and see you. I wanted to find my one night stand to apologize to him, for not responding his feelings because my heart was conquered with someone else when I was completely unarmed. Imagine how happy I am, that my heart’s conqueror and my one night stand are the same person. 

Mingyu was brushing away the tears that reformed at Wonwoo’s face one again with his thumbs.

-You are not playing my heart, aren’t you Gyu? whispered the shortest. The other kissed him on the forehead softly, making the later melt.

-I would never and I will continue to say it to you until you understand, said Mingyu. I am in love with you Won-hyung.

Wonwoo gave him a bright smile, full of happiness and the couple kissed again, a slow deep kiss, relishing the feeling of kissing your loved one. The eldest wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders and the later wrapped them around his waist. When the kiss lasted the tallest buried his face on his new boyfriend’s neck, breathing his scent causing the later to shiver.

-Let me stay with you tonight, said Mingyu, his breath was tickling Wonwoo’s neck.

-Yes, you can move your things here as soon as possible.

-I will, said the tallest mouthing his neck.  Wonwoo let out a breath that sounded like a moan. He pulled Mingyu’s head from his neck and kissed him again.

The taller responded, pushing Wonwoo to lie on the couch so that he was on top of him. He shed his jacket off, throwing it mindlessly on the floor, and helped the eldest to take his suit jacket too. When they broke from the kiss, Mingyu started to unbutton the first four buttons of Wonwoo’s magenta silk shirt and started to kiss his jaw line to his long neck, biting and sucking as well. He reached his collarbones, mouthing them and started to kiss down his chest. Mingyu was kind of getting drunk from Wonwoo’s body wash and cologne. The said man hadn’t stopped moaning since the kisses started combing Mingyu’s hair with his hand. When the man on top started to suck his nipples, Wonwoo’s eyes almost rolled back to his head, letting out a loud moan.

-Are you nipples sensitive, baby? said the taller with a sly smirk, resuming his task, putting his hand to one of the eldest’s butt cheeks, squeezing it.

Wonwoo let another gasp, and push his new boyfriend of him, startling the said man. He took his hand and lifted him up before Mingyu had time to spoke and dragged him to the bedroom.

Mingyu’s back came in contact with the bed and Wonwoo crawled on top of him with a sexy smile, making the tallest’s heart to beat fast. Their lips came in contact again, when they pulled apart, Wonwoo bit Mingyu’s lower lip, causing the later to growl. The man on top, helped Mingyu to take of his shirt.

Wonwoo started at the skin that was revealed and how strong and muscular Mingyu chest was, amazed and happy that this man belonged to him. He couldn’t resist and dived in to give the man a kiss. The later responded, putting his hands on his butt squeezing it gently.

Wonwoo responded with a gasp. That seemed to be the last straw for Mingyu, because clothes and shoes went flying to the room. Wonwoo was laying on the bed this time, stark naked, looking at an equally naked Mingyu astonished.

-Whoa, that was fast, said Wonwoo giggling.

-Sorry, said Mingyu, I realized that I can’t resist you at all; you are so cute and sexy.

Wonwoo blushed at the compliment and gave him a smile. The later started mouthing his neck once again following his previous route, but this time going even further, licking his v-live. When he reached his cock- he didn’t stop for a minute- he took the organ on his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. The eldest moaned, threading his fingers to Mingyu’s hair.

-I am going to cum, mmm… if you continue like this, said Wonwoo.

Mingyu didn’t seem to stop to that, instead he moved faster, causing the laid man to scream his name and come a few moments later.

-Do you have lube and condoms? said Mingyu after giving him a kiss.

-Third drawer, on the left, he whispered.

After coating his fingers with lube he found in the drawer, he gave Wonwoo a sweet kiss to distract him and pushed a finger in. The said man let out a whimper trying to relax.

-Damn, you are so tight, said the tallest with a dark voice.

-Well, I haven’t slept with someone else since that night, whispered Wonwoo.

The tallest’s eyes widen at the answer and gave Wonwoo a deep kiss, pleased with the answer.

One finger turned to two, and then three. Wonwoo was moving his hips along with Mingyu’s fingers and Mingyu wished he could never forget this sight.

When he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, causing the eldest to whimper, and pulled a condom from the box.  He rolled the condom on his cock and put some lube. When he was prepared he put the crown on Wonwoo’s entrance.

-Tell me when you are ready for me to move, Won-hyung, he said and pushed inside slowly, causing them to moan.

It didn’t take much for Wonwoo to nod and the bed to start creaking from the brutal thrusts. Skin slapping and moans echoed across Wonwoo’s apartment.

Mingyu put his hands on Wonwoo’s hips and the eldest wrapped his on Mingyu’s neck pulling him from a kiss.

-Mmm, Gyu, I am going to cum, said the eldest.

-Let’s come together, said Mingyu between grunts, he took Wonwoo’s cock and started stroking it along with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for Wonwoo to come, shouting the tall man’s name and Mingyu following suit.

They both laid on their back, spent trying to catch their breaths and cool down.  After a while, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo close to him so the later can rest his head on his chest and cover them with the blanket. He gave Wonwoo a kiss on the top of his head and sleep took over them.

\----------------------------------------------------////////////-------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Wonwoo woke up with a jolt. Opening his eyes and thoughts wandering on Mingyu made him groan. He thought that it was another dream; Mingyu wouldn’t agree to become his boyfriend. Finding out that he was naked made him doubt his thoughts a little, smelling a different scent on the sheets and pillows even more. He stood up, putting some boxers and a big t-shirt on, gasping to all the finger marks and love bites he found on his body. Sleeping with Mingyu now became a possibility, but the thought of another one night stand, appeared on his mind.

He stood behind his closed door for a minute, trying to gather his courage to go and find if Mingyu was still there. When he opened his bedroom door and stepped outside, a mouthwatering scent lingered to his nose.

The sight that he saw in the kitchen made his doubts disappeared to thin air. Mingyu was standing in front of the stone, cooking some eggs, half naked. He was wearing his pants from yesterday. His hair was a little wet, so he must have taken a shower. There was his phone next to his ear, talking to someone. Wonwoo wished to wake up to this sight every day.

-Yes, I know, I am sorry I didn’t Jun-hyung, but I was kind of busy, Mingyu said following a short pause. A pink flush appeared on his cheeks, Wonwoo guessed that the Chinese man said something embarrassing. Yes, we did, but it was not an accident. We confessed to each other first. Yes of course, I love him hyung, said the tallest serious and the eldest melted at the spot. No, I will tell you details later when I come to pack my stuff, I can’t leave again without seeing him first. Ok, got to go now, I will wake him up for breakfast-lunch. Of course I made, he is my lover, Mingyu laughed, ok, ok I will make you some pancakes before I leave. Bye, hyung.

He put his phone down and put the eggs on a plate. That moment, he turned around and looked at Wonwoo; a smile appeared on his face.

-Good morning, said Mingyu, wrapping his hands around the shorter’s waist. Did you sleep well?

-Morning, yes I slept fine. I didn’t find you when I woke up, so I got kind of worried.

Mingyu pulled him in a hug, borrowing his face in his hair.

-I am sorry, I wanted to make you some breakfast.

-It’s okay, said Wonwoo giving his a peck on his lips.

Mingyu pulled him in a deeper kiss, turning him into jelly.

-I have morning breath, let me wash my teeth, complained Wonwoo.

-Mmm, I don’t mind. Now sit down and let’s have some breakfast. Promise me, something though.

-What? said Wonwoo wrapping his hands around his neck.

-I want you to promise me that you are going to put this outfit for me every morning, said the tallest squeezing Wonwoo’s thighs.

Wonwoo yelped at the touch, hitting Mingyu on his chest playfully.

-Only if you make me breakfast every morning, he said pouting.

-Will do, said the tallest, not resisting to kiss him. Now let’s have breakfast and we can cuddle in the couch later and watch some movies.

-That sounds great, said Wonwoo giving him a kiss that turned more passionate. Or we can go back to bed…he purred.

The new flame that appeared on Mingyu’s eyes made Wonwoo realize that he isn’t going to walk properly for a few days, but he doesn’t mind even a little, now that Mingyu is his boyfriend.

Now, his life is complete.

                                                                              THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end my beauties. I wasn't aiming to write so much... but oh welll, we are talking about me...
> 
> I really hope you like it..
> 
> I am writing stories for different kpop fandoms, so it might take some time for me to write to the Seventeen fandom...  
> Until then, have a great day and remember you are amazing <3
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this !  
> I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did!!
> 
> P.S Minghao looked sooo good at his solo stage( the one he sang clap)!! That was a bias wrecker right there.


End file.
